Summer Love
by JLN2011
Summary: Draco's parents want him to marry a pureblood witch....too bad they didn't know that thier perfect Slytherin prince was actualy gay. How do they react when he tells them hes not only gay, but dating....Harry Potter?


Summer Love

I lay there staring up at the sky in the park. I knew I would have to go back to the house soon, but I really didn't want to be there while Dudley had his "girlfriend" there. If I could realize that my cousin was gay, why couldn't my aunt and uncle? 'Maybe it really does take one to know one' I thought to myself chuckling. I lifted me arm up to check the time to realize it was already past 7. 'Shit. Uncle Vernon will be home soon.' I thought hoping up and running back towards the house. I was almost there when someone yelled out my name. I spun around to see non other than Draco Malfoy pulling up in a car beside me. "Malfoy??" I asked surprised. "Hey Harry." He responded actually smiling at me. 'Did he just call me Harry?' I thought to myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked him confused. "Well, I knew this was where you lived." He told me as he turned his car off. "So what? You thought you'd come torture me? Sorry Malfoy, but I'm already tortured here. Leave it for school." I told him a bit coldly. "Harry….I think you misunderstand what I'm saying. If I wanted to torture you, would I be calling you Harry?" Draco…I mean Malfoy asked me. "And what do you mean you get tortured here already?" He asked me. "Nothing. If you're not here to torture me then what do you want?" I asked him blowing off his question. "Well…I need your help…" He admitted looking down.

"Wait. Did I just hear Draco Malfoy say he needs MY help?" I asked surprised. "Harry please…" Draco begged me a bit. "Ok. What is it you need?" I asked him. He didn't look back up at me but he continued speaking. "Ok. My father wants me to marry this girl…but I told him I don't want to. When he continued I ended up telling him that I'm already with someone and that I'm not leaving them. I had to think of someone convincing that would be a shock to him…I gave your name." He told me. "…What?" I asked him. "I know…I'm sorry but you were the only one that I could think of. But your name isn't enough…father wants proof that I'm with you. He wants you to come stay at the manner for the remainder of the summer." Draco…ug Malfoy…told me. "Wait…to get out of a marriage to a girl, you said you were dating me. Are you even gay?" I asked him. I was surprised that I wasn't at all disgusted that he had used me. Of course, I knew that I had liked him for the past 2 years. How could I not. Being a gay guy in Hogwarts, you're bound to notice the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy. "Yes. I am gay. I'm sorry that I used your name without even knowing if your gay yourself…but I was hoping that you would help me." He confessed to me as he finally looked back up at me. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Ok. I'll help you on one condition." I said smirking on the inside. "What is it?" He asked me relived. "If we're doing this…we're doing it the right way. I'm not going to pretend to be dating someone. So for it to be convincible, we are going to have to be actually dating." I told him slightly blushing as I looked away.

I felt his hand on my face turning me to look at him. "Deal." He told me as he leaned in quickly to kiss me. I smiled as he pulled away. It wasn't anything real special, just a peck on the lips, but it was enough. "Ok. If I'm going to your manner, I need to get my things. Could you come back to get me in about…an hour?" I asked him. "Sure. I know where your house is so I'll meet you there. And Harry…thank you." He told me as he leaned back in quickly. Before he pulled away from kissing me, he whispered into my ear. "You've no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." He said before jumping back into his car. I smiled as I turned to go to my house again and took off running. As I got to the back yard I heard Uncle Vernon pull into the drive way. I knew that I was allowed to leave as long as I came back before he did, so I immediately ran into the shed. I pulled out some of the gardening tools to make it look as though I was working in the garden. I turned and ran back out of the shed over to the garden and dug the small shovel in the ground. I really only moved a bit of the dirt around, but it was enough to make it look like I did something. I stood back up after a few minutes when I knew that my uncle would be on the couch. I walked in through the back door to find Dudley sitting in the kitchen with his "girlfriend". "Where have you been?" Dudley asked me quietly. "Don't worry. I came back before he did. I just was in the garden when he did come back." I told my cousin as I walked towards the stairs. I looked down at my watch and realized that Draco would be back for me in 20 mins. I raced behind my uncle and ran up the stairs before he could even call out to me. I quickly started throwing my things into my trunk. The next thing I knew, I heard someone knocking on the front door. I ran to my bedroom door only to hear Uncle Vernon answer the door.

"Yes?" He asked. "Hello sir. I'm looking for Harry. Is he in?" I heard Draco's voice say. "I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about. No one by that name lives here." My uncle replied trying to shut the door. "I beg to differ sir. I know that Harry lives here. I'm here to take him with me." Draco said as he stopped the door from closing on him. I watched as he pushed his way into the house. I turned around to grab my chest and moved to stand at the top of the stairs. As I went to call Draco's name out, my Uncle pushed him up against the wall. "Listen here boy. You will leave my house. No one by that name lives here." I heard my uncle say menacingly. "LET HIM GO!" I yelled running down the stairs leaving my chest on the stairs. "Back off boy!" Vernon yelled at me. I quickly whipped out my wand and pointed it at my uncle. "Let go of him or I swear I'll use it. Damned the consequences." I said as I glared at my uncle. After a moment my uncle slowly released Draco and I pulled him to me. "You ok?" I asked him as I kept my eyes on my uncle. "Yea. I'm fine. Are you ready?" Draco asked me after he caught his breathe. "Yea. I'm ready. My trunk is on the stair case. Just let me say goodbye to my cousin." I said turning and walking back into the kitchen. "Dudley, I'm leaving. I won't be back seeing as this is my last year of school." I said as soon as my cousin looked at me. "Ok. Where will you go though?" He asked me standing up. "I'm going to stay…" "He's coming home with me. I'm Draco." Draco interrupted me as he walked into the room with my trunk shrunken into his pocket.

Draco reached his hand out and Dudley shook it a bit curiously. "Are you a…the same as Harry?" Dudley asked as he glanced back at Veronica. "Yes. He is. We go to school together. Now Dudley, I want you to promise you'll get Veronica out of here the second I leave. You know how you're fathers been since your mom left. Don't let Veronica become the next." I said quickly not wanting to let Draco in on what had been going on. "I promise Harry. Go, before he comes in here to stop you." Dudley told me as he grabbed Veronica's hand and led her out the back door as we walked through it. Draco led me over to his car and opened the door for me. "To the manor then?" Draco asked me. I nodded my head and he shut the door. As he climbed into the drivers' seat he turned and smiled at me. "Harry, thank you again for doing this." He said as he reached across and grabbed one of my hands. "You don't need to thank me Draco. I've actually been attracted to you since 5th year." I said smiling back at him. "Well how could you not be? I am Draco Malfoy after all." He replied laughing. "A bit full of yourself are you?" I asked picking on him. I smiled even more when he looked at me a little hurt. I leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'm only picking on you Draco. Come on. Your dads waiting on us." I said as I pulled away. Draco nodded his head and started the car.

Within an hour we were pulling up to his Manor. "Ok. I need to warn you about this. Father…well you've seen how he is. My mother however is kind. She supports me in everything I do." Draco said as he cut the car back off. I smiled at him before I spoke. "Draco don't worry about it. If I can handle Voldemort, I'm sure I can handle your father for a while." I said as I grabbed his hand once more. He leaned across the sent and kissed me gently before climbing out of the car. Once I got out, I saw his parents standing at the door. 'Well…here goes everything…' I thought to myself. I jumped a little bit when I felt Draco slip his arm around my waist. "You ok?" He asked me. "Yea. Sorry was just lost in thought. Come on." I said smiling at him. We walked up to his parents and stood before them. "Father, Mother. You both know Harry. Love, these are my parents." Draco said introducing us properly. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said sticking my hand out to each of them. Draco's mother gladly shook my hand, where as his father looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on Harry. I'll show you our room." Draco said as he pulled me away form his father. I followed him into the manor and gasped as we got inside. "Draco, I knew you lived in a Manor, but I didn't expect one so huge." I said as I looked around. "Well what did you expect? I am a Malfoy after all." Draco said smirking. I merely laughed and nodded my head agreeing with him.


End file.
